Secrets
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Shizuru has a secret and Natsuki wants to find out about it at any cost. ShizNat.


**Secrets**

By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: You have to ask?

Notes: Give all your thanks to Han DJ who gave me a prompt to write (I really hope it's to your liking). And to the nightshift nurse who gave me all the green and blue jell-o that I could eat (I will feel sad when I get discharged Monday morning).

* * *

Kuga Natsuki had a widely known secret (or fetish if you want to use the right word); actually more than a secret her collection of lingerie was legendary. All the specialized shops knew about her, what's more her rejection to buy in certain stores had sent them to bankruptcy. She wasn't alone in this enterprise, she had a powerful ally, and sometimes sponsor (she had loaned her money more than once), in her friend Fujino Shizuru.

Nevertheless it's not Natsuki's secret the one that was causing her confusion today, it was Shizuru's. The rumor has it that the always composed and beautiful former kaicho had a secret (fetish if you will) of her own. This on itself wouldn't have been problematic if not for one small, tiny, almost minuscule thing: Natsuki didn't know said secret. And that was actually big, huge, completely enormous detail. How was it possible that her best friend (and unaccepted love interest) didn't trust her secret? Had she not trust hers?

This had brought Natsuki to take extreme measures. First she had started to follow the tawny haired girl; so much that it had became stalking (she had to admit the bugs and cameras were a little to much). Second she had ordered all of her contacts and informants to search about this so called secret. Third, and in her most desperate moment, she had contacted Shizuru's mother in Kyoto and had begged her for an inkling of that secret.

None of her method had resolved the mystery. First Shizuru seemed to always discern when she was following (she had also found the cameras, but Natsuki convinced that it might be an obsessed fangirl). Her contacts and informants had turned up with nothing, and one of them had even insulted her (when had she got the idea of making Nao one of her contacts?). And Shizuru's mother...

Natsuki needed two days for that blush to subside, she had know that the light haired girl had learned her tricks from her mother, except she had been so distressed that she willingly had put herself in the hands of the devil. Speaking of devil... that had been the last advice from the shameless woman; to sell her soul to the devil. Well, she had actually told her to ask Shizuru, but in the biker's opinion it was the same difference. Still desperate times asked for desperate measures.

--

"Ok, tell me!" She doubted that demanding would bring much answers, however with Shizuru no one knows. "What's this secret fetish that you have!?"

Shizuru lifted her eyes from the book she had been reading, before Natsuki decided to pick the lock of her apartment and forced her way inside. Shizuru's privileged brain made a fast analysis of the situation.

First thought was that she had finally broken the wolf and that she needed to call a mental institution or something; that was simply discarded, Natsuki tended to be extremely impulsive to the point of madness but she had never crossed the boundaries (the installation of spy cams not withstanding).

Second thought was that with her hair messed by the wind, her clothes barely askew and the deep breaths that caused a nice view of her breasts against her hoodie, Natsuki looked like an avenging angel or something extremely sexy and cute as that (a small memory of their fight in the carnival came to her, but her desire to nibble the throbbing pulse of the biker's neck made her forget about it).

Third thought, brought to her by the memory of her mother's call, was that the girl really was frantic about solving the enigma. Shizuru decided to act according to this last notion, and to not give any information that wasn't gained.

"Does Natsuki want some tea?" Her smile didn't give anything out of her thoughts. "And could Natsuki please remove her shoes? It's in bad taste to irrupt in someone's house with their shoes on."

"I don't want tea I want answers." The biker hastily removed her shoes and closed that as of yet open door. "And don't change the subject!"

"Answers about a secret fetish?" Shizuru placidly marked her page in the book and got up from her sofa. "What secret fetish is Natsuki referring to?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking!" Natsuki crossed her arms, trust the woman to try to be as teasing and infuriating as only she possibly could (although her mother was close). Then as fast as they were crossed the arms went back to her sides. "Please Shizuru it's actually making me insane, you wouldn't know the thing I have done."

"Like, Natsuki installing cameras? Or asking Nao? Or calling my mother?" At every question Shizuru moved closer to her biker, the smile never leaving her lips, especially with Natsuki's eyes widening more and more at every word from her lips. "What would Natsuki do? To know my secret I mean."

Shizuru's hand had started to caress the biker side, every stroke moving upwards, there wasn't too much doubt on Natsuki's head about what the former Kaicho wanted...

"Anything, I will do anything." When one is willing to deal with the Devil they have to be willing to give everything; after all those dealing are always the last option the most desperate, hadn't she said that it was time for desperate measures?

"A-anything?" Shizuru's caresses faltered, to the point of stopping dead; still the hand remained over Natsuki's ribs.

This was a very interesting incident, seeing Shizuru hesitate and stammer; Natsuki barely contained a smile. Apparently while the dark haired girl had been up to anything the older one was not expecting it. What an amazing turn of events, and how endearing. Natsuki decided to further unhinge the Kaicho, quickly and surely she drew her near and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Shizuru blushed.

"This is new. I think that the great Fujino Shizuru likes to tease, but she doesn't know how to go beyond that." Natsuki, for some reason, feel like skipping in a park or something; Shizuru's blush deepened (this of course made Natsuki happier). "This time her wolf found how to get the upper hand."

"M-mine?" If the kaicho knew how beautiful she looked like that, blushing and off-kilter; she would have understood better Natsuki's tender smile; still not understanding didn't stopped her from smiling back. "I-I..."

"I love you, Shizuru." And the blush was back, how good it felt when the tables turned and she wasn't the victim. "I hadn't realized until I saw you like this how much I love you."

Before Shizuru could give her answer (reciprocating Natsuki's feeling to be sure) lips crashed against her passionately and relentless. In a movement than no one would believe the biker started to assuredly guide the light haired girl to her bedroom, with an incredible shy Shizuru following in every step (actually if there had been witnesses they would have been surprised at the role reversal).

Hours later the two girls found themselves exhausted and utterly happy, on Shizuru's bed. Natsuki was placidly resting with her head over Shizuru's belly while the former Kaicho played with her dark tresses. She gave a very content sigh a sleepy feeling called her; but before she could surrender herself to the arms of Morpheus, something started to nag at her brain.

"Say, Shizuru. You didn't tell me what is your secret fetish." Before her girlfriend had any idea of not answering Natsuki deposited a kiss near her belly button; it work on making Shizuru smile and decide to not keep anything from her.

"I collect pictures of you wearing lingerie" Then, before Natsuki could process this information, Shizuru was quick to kiss her lover. It took many hours and several distractions before Natsuki could complain about that fetish.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: There are so many fics in which Shizuru has the upper hand that I prefer to write ones were Natsuki gets her chance. I think this is my favorite of all the fics I wrote.

**Omake:**

The closet where Shizuru hided the pictures was brimming with them, they were even catalogued by color of underwear and texture. It was as impressive as Natsuki's own collection.

"Say, how exactly did you get all these pictures?" Natsuki still couldn't believe how many there were.

"Hidden cameras" Was the quick and poised answer (Natsuki decided to not complain; after all she had also used hidden cameras). "Natsuki, think you could do me a favor?"

When Natsuki turned Shizuru had a professional camera on her hand; the biker gave a tired sigh before nodding her head in acceptance... after all she had already sold her soul.

**End.**


End file.
